


Strangers Passing By

by eri_quin



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world in shambles. He's out of his gilded cage. It's time for Laurence Dominic to finally reenter the world. Set somewhere during the events of EPITAPH ONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Passing By

It was a strange world he'd entered into, but not altogether surprising. He'd always known that the Dollhouse and its connections would lead to the world's end. And to hell with every fucking thing or person that entered the equation.

He'd walked away from Adelle after their encounter, intending to go straight to the LA Dollhouse's inner sanctum and gain more information about what's gone on. When he'd first awoken in his body and left his own Hell, he'd met Topher, who panicked at first at the sight of him before becoming eerily detached.

He'd walked outside briefly and saw the world in shambles.

He'd walked straight back in and immediately confronted Adelle.

And this was the pinnacle of his rebirth. Entering the place that had imprisoned and practically killed him, and seeing people… _people, not Dolls_ …crowding around each other in fear or weariness. His eyes caught one person. The one person who, other than Adelle DeWitt, was the cause of his untimely end.

Echo.

Her eyes quickly shot up, as if she knew she was being watched, and met his. They stared intensely into his icy eyes, and he noted the complete awareness and knowledge of self in there.

Ballard was next to her and she said something to him before leaving the former FBI agent's side. He kept watching and said nothing when she made it all the way to stand in front of him.

"I know you," she said simply.

He nodded, silent.

"You tried to kill me. Twice."

He offered no words.

"I'm Caroline."

"Not Echo anymore?" was the first words he said to her.

"No," she smiled slightly at him. "Not for a long time."

"I'm glad," he said sincerely.

"I helped put you in that creepy place. That makes us even, doesn't it? Well, I suppose not. I succeeded and you didn't. And it depends on perspectives though. What's worse? Losing all sense of self potentially forever or dying? Nowadays, the former seems like it's worse than anything."

He shared a candid laugh at her and she hesitantly cracked a grin. He held out a hand and she blinked, her hand slowly reaching out to grasp his.

"I say we're even. It seems pointless to care about it when the world is collapsing around us. And I'd rather not make an enemy of an ally."

Her grim face softened only a little before hardening again. Reaching into her jacket, she took out a gun and tossed it at him. He caught it effortlessly, and took the safety off.

"Welcome to the club."

The former NSA agent smirked mirthlessly, putting the gun into the holster he'd stolen on the way there and had worn in case he'd find a firearm.

"Laurence. Laurence Dominic."

* * *

The world was even more fucked than he'd initially thought. He had everything right, up until he further examined what was left of the LA Dollhouse. Topher wasn't just shell-shocked or traumatized as he'd thought…no, the genius had actually gone slightly insane. Laurence may have scoffed and disliked the man, even thought him incompetent, but he never would have wanted Topher to become…like  _this_ …

He jerked his eyes away, only for them to rest on Sierra standing cagily next to Victor, in a heated whispered argument with him.

"Priya's a little irritated again. Probably with him and Adelle," Echo stood next him, sitting on the box next to the one he was leaning against.

"Priya…right…" he muttered.

"Unused to our real names?"

He shrugged. "I called you Echo for three years straight, before being shelved into the Attic for the next couple of years. Didn't get time to get used to calling you Caroline like everyone else."

She smirked, "Call me Echo then. If you want."

"I have unresolved issues with Echo," he murmured.

"Then resolved them," her smirk widened and she leaned closer.

He forced himself to look down and away from her, scoffing inwardly at himself from blushing so quickly. His control of self is slipping, most probably since he hadn't been able to keep up with it in the years he had been locked away.

"Why the hell would Sierra be irritated at Victor and DeWitt?" Laurence changed the subject back.

"When she had been with Victor, and Adelle couldn't keep away," Echo revealed, humoring him with their Active names.

Laurence's eyebrows shot up, "You mean DeWitt and Victor are together?"

Echo shrugged lightly, "Victor and Sierra were together at first. First awareness and they remember each other the most, attracted to each other as much as they had been when they were Dolls. And then somehow Adelle came into the picture. Victor…changed a little. He was the same person he had been as he woke up, but what changed was how he was with Sierra…and consequently how he acted with Adelle. He still has strong feelings and attraction to Sierra, but…" Echo shrugged again.

"Residual memories from the Roger imprint?" Laurence suggested, feeling momentarily dazed at the information he'd come across.

"I don't know. Sierra certainly thinks so, but Victor refuses that theory adamantly. Adelle doesn't look further into it. She doesn't want to."

"It was what she did with 'Roger'."

"So…found your room alright after I left you there? It's not as nice as it could've been when this place was in its prime, but it's still a nice room, yeah?" Echo changed the subject this time.

"Not bad…but I prefer my present more," he smirked, waving his gun that she'd given to him.

She laughed.

"Come on, Laurence. Let's get you birthmarked."

"Birthmarked?" he asked in confusion, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Actuals, people who aren't imprinted and are in their own body, get themselves birthmarked. It's to help identify the Actuals from the Imprinted or Empties. We can look at your birthmark to see if you're who you say you are, and if you start acting weird we can question you and check out your birthmark. It's just a tattoo of your name on your back."

"Huh…there was a time where I did want a tattoo," Laurence mentioned. "Thought I was over that. Eh. At least make it look cool."

She snickered, "Sure. I'll do it in nice, fancy girly writing."

"It'll look nice at least."

She shook her head in amusement.

She led him over to where they birthmarked everyone, passing Dr. Saunders' office.

"Saunders' still here? Or is she still Saunders?" Laurence glanced by as they passed it.

"Still Saunders. Even more melancholy, now that Boyd isn't here."

"What happened to Langton?"

"He left before the apocalypse. Boyd got into trouble with the House and Rossum, had to ditch before they could get to him. He was with Claire. Hence, the melancholy part."

Laurence blinked in surprise, "We're surrounded by odd couples?"

"Boyd isn't here, so I wouldn't say so."

He nodded, "I see."

"Here we are."

She got him ready, laying him on his front on the chair, and then lifting the back of his shirt.

"Stripping me already?" Laurence snarked, and then realized what he'd just said and to whom.

He twitched but didn't show any embarrassment.

"Yup. Couldn't wait to get my hands on you," Echo joked back, and he was able to relax.

When she started to ink his name, he started talking to find out what else had happened while he was gone and also to avoid feeling the pain.

"What happened to Topher?" he asked quietly.

Echo didn't say anything at first. "Rossum let the tech slip from their hands, and then China created a way to spread the imprint not only through phone lines but also by blanketing an area with a wave, so viola. Instant army. People around the world are imprinted to kill those who weren't imprinted. Just a phone call. People answered, they got imprinted. And Topher realized it was his fault because he invented using waves for imprinting. The guilt got to him."

"Shit, what happened to the world?" Laurence muttered. "I was gone how many years?"

"Paul and I are leaving soon," she suddenly brought up.

"What? Why?" Laurence almost sat up, but was lightly pushed back down by Echo.

"I'm not done yet," she said gently.

"Where are you going? I mean, we're all here. Why don't we just stick around and band together?"

"…We need to find a way to fix this. A countermeasure against all the imprinting. We need a cure. I'm immune to it now, but I'm one person. Paul and I…we're going to search out Alpha."

He stiffened up, but didn't move, letting her continue her work somewhat peacefully.

"Alpha? You're going to look for  _Alpha_?" he asked incredulously, locking his body up so that he didn't react violently to that news.

"He's the only one with the skills to match Topher's abilities with technology. Maybe even better. We would have Dr. Saunders do it, but…Topher imprinted her with unbelievable technical skills, but they're not nearly enough for what we need. Not like Alpha's. And Topher's lucid moments are becoming fewer in between."

"I'm coming with you," he said abruptly.

"…I don't have a problem with that…"

She put on the finishing touches before backing away. "There. All done."

He slowly sat up, wincing only slightly. She was still holding up his shirt and examining her work.

"'My name is Laurence Dominic.' And done in pretty handwriting. How about that."

"Do you have one too?" Laurence asked her, turning to face her.

She let his shirt fall into place as she nodded.

"Yup."

Echo was surprised when he moved her around and lifted up the back of her shirt.

"'Caroline Farrell…'" he murmured as his fingers lightly brushed against her tattooed name. "I'll have to get used to calling you Caroline one of these days."

"In your own time," she smiled down at him.

"So…when are we leaving?"

"As soon as everything's been settled here. Why? Planning on tailing me so that I don't leave without you?" she teased him.

"Yes," he answered back bluntly.

Surprised, she stayed quiet but she stepped back and let him get up.

"I don't suppose we can just ditch Ballard and go just you and me?"

"Sorry, he's gotta come."

"Damn."

* * *

"Topher…I'm really sorry things happened this way," Laurence muttered, trying not to stare in disbelief at the murmuring man ensconced in one of the old Doll coffins. The massive assortment of books and collection of different knick knacks were all he could stare at without wincing.

"Things will get better, I promise."

"Ivy…Ivy…" Topher murmured to himself.

"Come on, Laurence. We're leaving," Echo said from behind him.

He hesitantly stood up from where he had been sitting on his haunches next to Topher, looking disturbed as he left him and followed after Echo.

"I'll call Adelle to look after him. She's one of the only ones who can reach him."

Laurence nodded in thought. "He called out for 'Ivy.' If I remember correctly, Ivy was the name of that girl that always hung around him, the one he usually made a gofer."

"His old assistant. Topher liked her…she, um, died early on. One of the few actually loyal to the Dollhouse."

"Oh…"

"Ah, here we are. Paul, officially meet Laurence. Laurence, officially meet Paul," Echo introduced as soon as they were all together.

Laurence and Paul faced off, glaring. Echo could even imagine sparks igniting between the two violently.

Instant animosity.

"Caroline, are you sure it's such a good idea to bring him?" Paul muttered to Echo.

' _I'm right here, dipshit,'_ Laurence thought in annoyance.

"It's a great idea. I'm useful. What use are you? Other than providing comedic pauses?" Laurence sneered.

Paul started in anger, but Echo put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. Paul huffed but calmed down, still glaring at Laurence.

"Cool the remarks," Echo directed towards him, but her eyes were glinting in amusement. He gave her a smirk.

"No promises."

And that was the beginning of his new life.

* * *

" _So…are you and Ballard together or something?"_

" _No," Echo rolled her eyes. "It's an assumption everyone takes when they see us together, and one that Paul likes to encourage. But no. He's not my type."_

" _What_ _ **is**_ _your type?"Laurence grinned._

" _Oh, say, tall, lean snarky blonds with smooth-lookin' suits," she grinned back._

" _Ha ha," he rolled his eyes. "No need to bruise my ego."_

_Echo pounced on him, the bed bouncing lightly._

" _Who says I was being sarcastic?" her eyes were twinkling._

" _No teasin', Echo," Laurence said, suddenly serious._

_Echo blinked in confusion and surprise, but leaned away, still straddling him comfortably._

" _What's the matter, Laurence? Can't take it?" she smirked at him._

" _Don't offer if you're not going to be serious and go all the way."_

_Echo's jaw dropped and she stared at him unsure._

" _Ha…ha...ha…So, uh, why are you asking about my type anyway? You interested?" Echo tried to keep the mood light-hearted._

" _Darlin', I ain't have sex in three years in the Dollhouse, and God knows how many plus years in the Attic. I'm just waitin' for any opportunity to come up," Laurence added a Southern drawl to his tone._

" _Woah!" Echo laughed delightedly. "Where'd that Southern drawl come from?"_

_Laurence shrugged, "I'm excellent with accents. Comes with the undercover details. Or at least recommended. Got a particular accent you'd like to hear?"_

" _Mm, give me French," Echo giggled, flopping to lie down beside him._

" _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" he said in perfect French, accent and all._

_Echo laughed uproariously, "Funny, Laurence. Good job on the delivery, but I do know what you're saying."_

" _I'm being perfectly serious and legit," he scoffed before giving her a sideways look and a half-grin. He turned on his side, his hand reaching out to lightly brush against her arm. "Can I…can I touch?" he asked breathily._

_Echo swallowed nervously, "T-touch?"_

_Laurence scooted closer to her, leaning on an elbow as he hovered over her, his breath fanning over her face._

" _Just…anywhere."_

_Echo breathed in a harsh breath. Her hand tentatively took his, guiding it towards her breast._

" _You can…touch here."_

" _Here?" he asked hesitantly, eyes glazed._

" _Y-you sure are eager."_

" _Darlin', like I said, I haven't satisfied my needs in a long time," and then launched himself closer and plastered his mouth over her breast over her shirt, taking his hand and sliding it down her stomach to lay flat against her belly._

" _L-Laurence!" she squeaked, caught off guard._

" _You didn't say what I can touch with…or what I_ _ **couldn't**_ _touch," he smirked calculatingly at her._

" _You're a very persistent man."_

" _And persuasive," he winked at her._

" _I should go find you some porn for you to wank off to," she murmured, turning her head away to hide her red face._

" _I thought we were starting the no tech trend?"_

" _We'll figure out something."_

"… _I'd wank off to watching you."_

" _Laurence…"_

_Then a loud bang interrupted them, and they figured out that Paul had returned and had angrily stormed through the front door._

" _Paul's home," Echo murmured, strangely disappointed and getting up and away from him._

_Laurence inwardly groaned and banged his head onto the soft bed, grumbling to himself. Gritting his teeth, he slowly got up as well, grinding his groin a little to the bed at the same time._

" _I'm going to take a cold shower," he muttered unhappily._

" _Go jerk off to me in there, won't you?" she winked at him before leaving and heading to meet Paul for news._

" _Fucking Ballard."_

Of course, it didn't stop there. Laurence admitted reluctantly that his self-control had become very limited since he'd been locked up and unable to monitor it, and when it came to sex he wasn't at all opposed to it. In fact, while he was working on controlling everything else about himself, he allowed himself to be as horny as he wanted.

Since that moment, Laurence had been working to seduce Echo.

There were a bunch of problems in the way. Mainly –Ballard. The man interrupted at all the good moments, was always in the way somehow, and would get in between him and Echo whenever the former FBI agent could. It was getting to be very annoying.

As they were searching for Alpha, Laurence's secondary role was starting to take up just as much of his time.

"Laurence, what's wrong?" Echo asked when they were once again alone.

"I'm fucked wherever I go. I'm tired of Ballard always interrupting when we're so close to…" Laurence growled.

"Maybe…it's a good thing he keeps interrupting us."

" _What?_ "

Echo took a deep breath, "You said…the first time…not to offer unless I was serious. I haven't been completely serious with you, Laurence, and I don't want to lead you on. Maybe we can find someone at the next stop that'll sleep with you."

Laurence sighed in aggravation, "I don't think I actually ever considered sleeping with anyone other than you. Thanks, Echo. But it's okay. I'll just stick to the cold showers and self-treatment."

Echo looked at him uncertainly.

* * *

They'd finally found Alpha, ironically at the same place he'd abducted Echo the first time. The old factory was still standing large and strong, and when they searched out Alpha in his lair, they were surprised to find Tricia Bennett with the rogue Doll.

Laurence recognized her from his stint as Head of Security, but he was surprised to see Echo and Ballard knowing Bennett as well. He assumed that Bennett had been stationed at the LA Dollhouse while he had been in the Attic, and that's how they knew her.

"Laurence, nice to see you in the flesh again. Echo, Paul," Bennett smiled superficially at them.

"It's Caroline," Echo gritted out, glaring at her.

Laurence blinked. Echo's never shown a hostile reaction to him calling her Echo. She must really not like Bennett…

"I didn't think we'd see your mug ever again," Paul glared, standing close to Echo defensively.

Laurence frowned and shifted his stance closer to her.

"Now, why can't we all just get along?" Alpha quipped. "To what do my darling and I owe this visit to?"

All three hid their grimace.

Alpha and Bennett?  _Together?_

Echo and Laurence left Paul to do the talking and explaining, choosing to stand back together.

"I've been waiting for this, you see. No one else has the skills to help, and I hear poor Topher is off his rocker nowadays. Whiskey isn't a match for me. I'll help, for no other reason than my ego…and because my lovely Tricia would want me to."

"Glad to see you finally have your personalities under control," Echo noted with a straight face, but Laurence could tell she was unhappy with this meeting.

"Why don't the three of you stay the night before you leave to go back to the Dollhouse and inform them of their new 'Safe Haven'? We would be happy to accommodate you," Alpha smiled smugly.

"Sure, Karl," Paul sniffed, scoffing at the mock nickname of their new safe house.

Alpha's demeanor suddenly changed and he was glaring and lips curling into a snarl.

"Don't call me that!" Alpha growled dangerously.

Echo and Laurence stiffened up, and Paul took a step back cautiously. Bennett moved closer to Alpha, murmuring into his ear, and they could visibly see him calming down.

"Tricia will show you to your sleeping arrangements," Alpha said calmly, no emotion on his face.

Later, Laurence was in his room, a converted office, and was getting ready for bed when his door opened. He looked to it, hoping to see Echo. Instead, he noted with distaste that it was Bennett.

"Aw, why the long face, Laurence? Didn't you miss me? I sure missed you, especially with you in the Attic and all," a small smirk played on her lips.

"No," he answered shortly.

She strutted closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back. He felt her lips enclose on his earlobe and her teeth nibbled a little.

"Get off of me," he sneered, roughly moving away.

She pouted, "Really, Laurence? Nothing at all?"

And strangely enough, Laurence wasn't aroused at all by her actions.

"No. And what are you doing here? I thought you were Alpha's."

Bennett shrugged. "I am. Your girl told my baby about your problem. He's the one who sent me here."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Bennett stopped short, staring at him. "Are you sure, Laurence? I mean, everyone's okay with this –"

"I'm not okay with it," he interrupted, surprising her again.

Bennett looked unsurely at him, but he nodded certainly at her. "I mean it, Bennett. I'm fine. I don't mind sticking to touching myself. I don't want any help in that matter."

A dawning look crossed her face. "You have a girl problem. And not just any girl –Caroline."

Laurence stubbornly stayed quiet.

"Go get 'er, tiger. Sure beats Ballard," she laughed loudly, walking away with a click to her heels.

Laurence ignored her and went back to what he was doing. And then decided he had time to tend to himself.

* * *

When they headed back, Laurence was aware of the noticeable change in Echo towards him. She seemed like she acted the same, but there were times she would give him an odd look or go very quiet and just observe him.

"Echo, is something wrong?"

"It's just that…you had a chance to finally sleep with someone and you didn't. Why?"

"Because she wasn't you," he said frankly, and then continued sorting through their plans.

She gave him another one of those odd looks before she came closer and repeated the same actions Bennett had done not too long ago.

"Bennett did this to you, didn't she? And you had no reaction. What about now?" her hand crept down to his already stiffening erection, and he gritted his teeth in anticipation and confusion. "I was being serious before about you being my type. I like the dark-haired cool guy every once and a while…but you're special."

"How special?" he breathed out.

"Very."

And just when the tips of her fingers brushed against his member, Paul called out to them.

"Hey! I found a car!"

This time, even Echo looked annoyed at the interruption. Laurence just groaned and hit his head on the table.

"Maybe some other time," Echo murmured softly.

"Why didn't you offer before?" Laurence asked, curious about her answer.

"I didn't want to be serious because I wasn't sure if you were. I thought you were either half-joking or just plain horny and speaking out of your mind. I don't do casual anyway."

"I don't want casual," he said honestly.

She gave him another odd but happy look. Kissing the corner of his mouth, she promised, "Next time."

But of course, every time they tried, Paul somehow had some kind of radar cluing him in on the exact moment to interrupt and they had to back off. It was getting to be very frustrating and annoying for both of them.

They finally made it back, and Paul and Echo started hammering away at the wall blocking the entrance to the Dollhouse while Laurence kept watch, holding his gun at the ready. Breaking through, they had a nice welcoming party waiting for them, guns pointed.

"Caroline, you're back," Adelle said calmly, at the front of the group. She glanced at Laurence, surprised at his presence but didn't say anything.

"We found Safe Haven," Echo declared, and everyone cautiously started to look hopeful.

Later, he watched as Echo cornered Adelle, who was sitting melancholy on some stairs.

"Are you going to shoot me, Caroline?" Adelle asked resignedly.

"You would deserve it for everything. You helped caused all of this," Echo glared coldly.

Laurence watched in fascination and curiosity, wondering if Echo really would shoot her.

"It would be fruitless trying to plead for my case, I see. You've already made up your mind."

"I have."

And Echo pulled the trigger. Adelle flinched, but nothing happened.

"We're even now. Like someone told me," she glanced up to look at Laurence, "The world is collapsing around us. I'd rather not make an enemy out of an ally."

Echo walked away, heading towards Laurence, and the two of them walked off together.

"So, where's your office?" Echo asked nonchalantly.

Laurence raised his eyebrows, "It's down a level. Why?"

"Just take me there."

"And here's my office," Laurence mock declared, as soon as they made it there.

"Mmhm," and then Echo pushed him onto his desk and straddled him.

Getting the idea quickly, he helped stripped her and she was already pulling at his clothes. Bare of anything and sure no one would interrupt them, Laurence and Echo took their time, kissing slowly and hands wandering.

"Laurence, you haven't had sex in who knows how many years, and to be honest I don't know when was the last time I have either. We have time to go slow later. Let's just do it," Echo urged impatiently.

Breathing heavily, Laurence nodded and positioned himself between her legs. Without further pause, he plunged into her and she moaned, hooking her legs around his waist. He moved in and out, setting a steady pace, adjusting so that he hit that one spot in her that caused her to scream in bliss.

Smugly, he latched his mouth onto her collarbone and sucked. Nipping at the skin, he licked the area and then sucked at it again, creating a hickey.

"Asshole," she murmured without bite.

"Damn straight," he growled into her neck.

With one last thrust, he groaned and emptied his load into her, with her following his release.

"That was fantastic," she sighed happily.

"Another round?" he gave her a cheeky grin.

"C'mere you!"

* * *

" _We'll have to make a backup wedge for you," Echo told him._

_Laurence frowned, "What for?"_

" _If something happens to us, we'll need copies so that we can continue to lead others to Safe Haven and keep leading the fight."_

_He nodded in agreement, "You, me and Ballard know where it is, so it would make sense especially for us to have backup copies of ourselves."_

" _Laurence, if something does happen to us…find me, alright?" Echo asked quietly._

" _Echo…you would probably find me first," he kissed her softly._

"It's here," Caroline murmured, leading Zone and Mag to Safe Haven.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Zone grumbled, hand reaching out to hesitantly grab onto Mag's. She glanced uncertainly at him, but didn't say anything against the gesture.

"Yes, I'm sure," Caroline informed him with a roll of her eyes.

And when they reached it, her eyes immediately searched out for Laurence. Seeing a boy around the age of the body she was in bossing around a group of people and heading their way closer to Safe Haven, she grinned and ran head on towards him, practically tackling into him as she hugged him from behind.

"Laurence!"

"Echo?" Laurence in the boy's body made sure, an answering grin growing on his own face.

"Yup! You're so adorable!"

He grimaced, "Ugh. We're not just pubescent, we're  _pre_ -pubescent."

She giggled and then became awkward. "You're right. That makes for big problems for us, doesn't it?"

Laurence looked unsurely at her, though longing was definitely in his eyes.

"Yo, Caroline! Who's this?" Zone called out.

Mag smiled kindly at them.

"Mag, Zone, this is Laurence Dominic. He's my partner in all this," Caroline introduced.

"A…small kiss would be fine for us?...Right?" Laurence frowned, hesitantly moving closer.

Caroline blushed and smiled shyly, closing her eyes. He leaned forward and gave her a brief, very brief, kiss.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" Mag asked delightedly, feeling light-hearted after everything.

"Must suck to be in kids' bodies then," Zone muttered, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Mag.

"No, he's my husband," Caroline announced happily. "We were able to find time to get married, in all the chaos."

"How sweet!" Mag exclaimed.

"Come on. I'll show you guys to the place. Alpha's been keeping it secure and everyone's perfectly fine and safe from being wiped or imprinted," Laurence started to lead them to the end of their travels.

Caroline hooked her arms around one of his, and the two of them clung to each other as they walked.

"Damn, does this mean we'll have to grow up all over again? It's going to takes years before I get to have sex with you," Laurence groaned.

"If our bodies aren't there."

There was a collective groan between the two, and Mag giggled while even Zone cracked a smile.

And through it all, Laurence still didn't get used to calling Caroline Echo. She didn't mind at all.

Started 8/8/09 –Completed 8/30/09

* * *

 

 

Alternate Ending 1:

Her eyes searched out for Laurence, finding him directing people closer to Safe Haven. He looked older, just a little more lines around his face, and some silver mixed into his blond hair. His icy blue eyes were as focused and cool as ever, and he was still in shape. He looked the same. Just older.

"Laurence?" her girlish voice called out, and she cursed the fact that she was in such a young body.

"Who's the guy?" Zone whispered to Mag, who shrugged.

Laurence glanced sharply over to them when he heard Echo call out, looking confused for a second before dawning realization entered his face.

"Echo…?" he asked hesitantly, but hopefully.

"Laurence!" she ran as fast as her short legs allowed her to, running into his arm and letting him pick her up and twirl her into the air.

"This…is going to be very awkward," she pouted. "I don't want you to look like a child molester."

"Then it's a good thing your body is inside," he murmured happily, brushing his lips against her forehead.

Zone cleared his throat, and Caroline was reminded of their presence.

"Oh! Zone, Mag, this is Laurence Dominic. Laurence, this is Mag and Zone, friends I picked up from the old LA Dollhouse."

"Nice to meet you," Laurence greeted with a nod of his head.

"So, you guys sound pretty close," Mag smiled.

"He's husband," Caroline glanced fondly at him before looking back to the people she had traveled with.

Zone blinked and said to Laurence, "Man, I totally feel for you for right now."

Laurence shrugged, "Again, thank God her body is inside. I really don't want to be fending off accusations of robbing the cradle completely."

"Then what are we waiting for? You two sure don't want to be like forever right?" Mag pushed on.

All four of them started walking again.

"What's with you two? Are  _you two_  a couple?" Laurence asked Mag and Zone.

The two freedom fighters looked at each other in disbelief.

"No!" both screamed in unison.

Alternate Ending 2:

"Wow, mini versions of us?" Laurence in his own body blinked at the boy, who was imprinted with him.

Echo was beside him, staring at the girl with her imprint and who was standing next to a rag tag couple.

"This is Zone and Mag," little Caroline introduced the two people with them.

Zone awkwardly gave a wave and Mag cheerfully nodded a hello.

"You know, this could be like having children," Echo looked to Laurence.

He groaned, "Echo, no."

Mini-Laurence and mini-Caroline put on big grins.

Alternate Ending 3:

Laurence sighed in relief, "We're here. Now let's look for our bodies."

Echo looked anxious, "What if our bodies aren't here?"

"Please don't even think that. I really prefer to be with you in our own bodies. And I don't want to grow up. Again."

"We'll just…be around," Zone coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. We'll be here after you two find your bodies," Mag agreed, grabbing Zone's sleeve and dragging him off.

Laurence and Echo looked at each other, seeing the other even with the different bodies.

"I don't want to be a kid, Echo. I want to love you. Properly," he murmured to her, unhappy with the fact they were stuck in kid bodies and feeling weird about it. And he hated being so short.

"Our bodies will be there. They have to be," Echo reassured him.

"Oh, how cute!" Bennett interrupted them, giggling and reaching out to grab them.

"Shut it, Bennett! And don't touch us!" Echo growled.

Bennett pouted, "Oh alright."

"Please tell me our bodies are in there," Laurence glared, but the effect was ruin by the fact it looked adorable.

Bennett hid her squeal, "Yeah, nice and safe. Alpha has it under lock and key, taken cared of properly and waiting for the owners to come home."

Echo and Laurence shared a happy smile before racing in.

"Kids. Turn into horny teens and never grow up, even when they're adults," Bennett sniffed.

Started 8/31/09 –Completed 8/31/09


End file.
